Missing Him
by SisCo Kid
Summary: A life full of riches and fame, the American dream, but it means nothing if its not with him. Meredith's life as she waits for Vladimir to return.


SisCoKid: Expect Dreams chapter 3 out in a few days.

Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

Meredith had done well with herself over the year, or so people say. She didn't quite agree and she felt, being herself that she had some weight to make that judgement. She just didn't feel as well off as other people said she was. Money, estate, status, influence, she claimed all these things and more. What good were they if they didn't make her happy. It wasn't until she made it to the top that she realized how empty she was. Work kept her busy and entertained her for a time, but there was always buffer times. Days, weeks, sometimes even months when nothing major was going on. That was Meredith's life at the moment. Not fulfilling, not busy. In short, boring.

She was sitting up in bed, resting her back against a wooden head rest with dark pink covers up to her waist. The only thing in the room that wasn't a shade of pink seemed to be a magazine laying next to her on the bed. It looked like a teenage girl broke in and gave the room the make over of her dreams, but this was just Meredith. It was a known fact that she took a liking to the color pink. She pulled her legs up to her chest, lifting the sheets up with her as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested the side of her head on them. The magazine rested in the corner of her view.

The familiar face of a girl was on the cover of the magazine. It was a tabloid paper that was claiming, they had evidence that she was hiring vampires for protection. That didn't disturb Meredith though. The general public might think of all vampires as evil, but she knew otherwise. Declaring her exception of even a few vampires would draw lots of unwanted attention in her direction. She simply remained silent when questioned about such things, which of course left room for gossip and rumors to flourish. Eventually the press had her being cheated on by her vampire boyfriend who was the leader of all vampire. They at least got part of that right....

None of that worried her though. What worried her was the face on the magazine cover. A beautiful pale face with lush red lips. There was no mistaking the person in the picture. Her fangs were even elongated.

Snow....

This was the first picture taken of a real vampire to date. How they got it, she didn't have a clue. The masses wouldn't be able to tell of course with photo shopping and all, but it disturbed her that somebody could capture a picture of a vampire at all. Vampires may no longer be hidden like before, but that didn't mean everybody believed in them. At least not people with lots of power or credibility.

Eddie Poe might not be credible, but he was influential. After being expelled from high school, he ran away and found his own in the world. Researching and digging up information on old lore and tales of beast around the nation. Apparently, his misadventures gathered some interest and eventually he got his own T.V. show, which eventually led to the publication of his Weird Things magazine. Meredith rubbed her temple, he proved more of an annoyance than anything else, but this was troubling none the less.

Meredith sighed. She rolled onto her side in a ball and pulled the cover up to her shoulders. She reached up over the covers to pick up and toss the magazine off her bed and out of sight. The lamp wasn't too far out of reach either. The lights were out and her bed was nice and warm. She looked to the empty side of her bed and sighed.

There was one thing about the magazine that actually disappointed her. Something she was happy didn't happen, but still a part of her yearned for. In secret, she wished the picture wasn't of Snow, but rather a different person. Someone she hadn't seen for years, since the end of high school actually. One of the names he was known by was often reported in the news, but never a face. Besides, she knew he wasn't involved with all the murder happened around the world. Bodies being found with little to no blood. Government officials claimed it to be chemical warfare by some secret faction. They refused to believe vampires were behind it. They also were clueless to the fact that the Pravus was a person, not a organization of people. It was an easy mistake to make by ignorant people. How else were they to explain the word Pravis being printed on the bodies of the dead.

"Where are you Vladimir Tod?" Meredith asked herself before drifting off to sleep.

0-0

Meredith didn't sleep long. She woke up about an hour after shutting her eyes. It didn't take her long to notice a second presence in the room. The presence didn't threaten her though. She knew this person, she knew her well.

"Snow?" Even though, she was positive it was her, she still had a habit of asking.

"That's me." Snow answered as they both chuckled a little. It was some what of a joke between the two of them.

Meredith's eyes were beginning to adapt to the darkness and she could make out more of her vampire friend. She noticed the magazine Snow was grasping in her hand. 'It must be cool being able to read in the dark.' Meredith mused to herself. She observed Snow in her decorative black dress that clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Bastard!" Snow muttered as she easily ripped the magazine in half before tossing it in the trash.

Meredith crawled from under her sheets to sit next to Snow. While it was instructed of her to be weary of all vampires no matter how good you know them, Meredith had no fear of Snow.

"How did he catch you?"

Snow grimaced.

"I saved him!!! I thought he would have run off after I started fighting his attacker, but...."

Meredith waited for her to continue. From what she'd heard, Eddie wasn't that easy to scare anymore.

"Anyways, he must have snapped that picture off as I was fighting." Snow stood and began to pace. "I should have left him to his fate, but the council does not want him dead. It would only bring us more into the public."

"You did the right thing. You saved a life!" Meredith tried to lightening her friends mood. It worked.

Snows laughter filled the room and a smile with sad eyes filled her face.

"I take much more life then I save." Meredith hung her head. She didn't like to think about that, even if the people they fed on were bums and low lifes, they were still people. But at the same time, it was what vampires needed to survive. She shook the thought out of her head.

Snow busied herself glancing though Meredith's makeup selection on her dresser. She no longer shuddered at all the pink. It was hard at first, but she was now immune to the affects.

"This is new." Snow commented, holding up some lipstick.

"Yes and you'll be modeling it soon enough." Meredith replied as she jumped off her bed and walked next to Snow. Snow placed it back on the dresser.

"When did you start dabbling in make up?"

Meredith shrugged playfully as she slipped on a pair of house shoes.

"Its more revenue. I'm already designing clothes. Why not do make up as well?" Meredith asked, slipping a robe on. She motioned for Snow to follow her as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. she talked as she walked.

"I started experimenting in secret. Since its out of my comfort zone of work, I didn't want any criticism...." Meredith stopped in the kitchen. Snow took a seat in a stool at the island in the middle of the room. Meredith made her way to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water for herself and reached in the freezer for a bag of blood. She threw it in the microwave before preparing some coffee.

"But I'm your top model, slash friend, and over all body guard. I thought you'd be able to trust me." Snow was obliviously not in a good mood. Meredith took the blood bag out of the microwave and threw it to Snow. Snow caught it and bit into it, polishing it off in seconds.

"Hungry much?" Meredith smiled, leaning against a counter. Secretly hoping Snow would forget about being mad because if she got mad then she would leave.

Snow visibly relaxed and smiled. Snow was very good at reading people and could see what Meredith was trying to do.

"Dont worry. I'm just a little upset at getting caught." She stood up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" Questions swarmed in Meredith's eyes.

Snow walked to Meredith and hugged her. There was just so little Snow could do to fill the hole in her friend.

"I'm done with that......business, so you'll see me at work tomorrow." She broke the hug and smile. "We'll have lunch together." Snow walked over to the coffee pot and dumped the steaming contents in the sink. She gave Meredith a stern look.

"Get some sleep. Your sort of my boss and I'd like you to be at your best."

Meredith smiled and nodded.

Snow picked a window and waved before jumping out of it and gliding away.

Tears streamed down Meredith's eyes as she watched Snows vanish from her vision. This was always her reaction when Snow left. It reminded her too much of him when he left the same way. Leaving her with promises of his return, but where was he?

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Hope it was enjoyable. The story will take a little more time to develop than Dreams.


End file.
